


You're Our Tar'ika

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Chaos Battalion and Their Beloved General [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the lives of General Novhret, Commander Gavel and Strikeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Our Tar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I made another AU. This time, it's one where the beginnings of The Grey Path occurred, but instead of being picked up by her long-lost brother Nef and being introduced to her Mandalorian aliit, Tari is instead found by a Sith by the name of Darth Erebos.  
> The Chaos Battalion is the "re-programmed" battalion Tari (long renamed Eris) commands.

Eris grumbled when Gavel scooped her up into his arms. “Commander Gavel, put me down, please.” she said, the threat of violence clear in her voice.

He simply hummed, his face carefully neutral save for the twitching of the corner of his lips. 

Quiet snickering came from the other side of the room and Eris turned her head to glare at the Chief Medical Officer for Chaos Battalion. “This isn’t funny, di’kut.” she snapped.

“Yes it is.” Strikeout said, his twisted grin one Eris knew well. He came forward to drop a kiss on her forehead. “You’re our Tar’ika.” 

“Of course I am.” she snapped, swatting at Strikeout’s face. He laughed and pulled back, smirk still firmly on his face.

Eris huffed as she gave into her fate, grumbling that “This is no way for a Sith lord to be treated.” 

“Well, it how we treat this one.” Gavel said, hugging her tightly. She let out a squeak as Strikeout joined his Commander in smothering Eris in love.

She wriggled in their arms. “Force, we have to move. We’ve got a meeting in a few minutes and it’s practically on the other side of the ship!”

Gavel sighed, reluctantly stepping back from Strikeout and putting Eris down on her feet. She let out a pleased sound as her feet touched the floor, before grasping Gavel’s hand. He didn’t need to be told what to do, he snatched up Strikeout’s and they were off. It was always strange when Eris used the Force to enhance herself with them tagging along behind. 

She slowed to a stop, a fine sheen of sweat showing on her forehead. Strikeout let go of Gavel’s hand to dart forward. Eris dropped Gavel’s hand and he leant forward to carefully catch her shoulder to keep her upright. He frowned.  
“Eris, you know you shouldn’t—“

He was interrupted by Strikeout. “ _Tar’ika!_ ” he scolded, bending down to wipe the sweat from her forehead. “You know doing that tires you out! Better to be late than be winded when you see your Master.”

“ _Strikeout_.” Eris said by way of warning. She might have been slightly winded, but she was still a fearsome creature.

He understood and stepped back. His eyes dropped and he said, “Yes, Master.”

Eris sighed. “Strikeout.” she said soothingly. “I’ve told you before. You can dote on me all you want, just not around Erebos.”

Both clones let out a growl at the sound of Eris’s Master’s name. She glared at them. “Now behave yourselves, or I won’t let you have fun later with that clone Commander we picked up recently.” she smirked. “I’ll keep him all to myself, and leave the rest of his squad to you.”

Strikeout muttered something under his breath in Mando’a, while Gavel simply glared. Eris rolled her eyes at them as she turned towards the double doors that led to the bridge. “Come on, then.” she said, using the Force to shove the doors open, and perhaps a bit too aggressively.

“Ah, Eris, there you are, my dear.” Erebos said, beaming down at his apprentice. 

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  “What did you wish to talk to me about, Master.” she said, voice loosing its warmth and becoming cold and sharp-edged. 

He waved his hand absently towards the holochart that–at the moment–took up most of the massive computer screen in the center of the bridge. Walking over to it, Erebos tapped an icon, a small planet zooming into view. 

“You see, there is a Republic base here. I would like you to…” he paused, and Eris smirked.

“You want Chaos Battalion to sow a little discord or wreak a bit of havoc?”

Erebos nodded. “Indeed, my dear. Go and get your troops ready, you’ll be leaving within the next solar cycle of this system.”

Eris bowed her head. “Yes, my lord.”

The rest of the meeting was all rather boring and by the time Eris, Gavel and Strikeout were allowed to leave, quite a bit of time had elapsed. 

Eris let out a sigh as she started down the hall towards her quarters, followed closely by her trusted clones. She paid little attention to the droids and organics that scurried out of her way. 

“Gavel, put out a message to Chaos to start preparing for the mission.” 

“Yes, General.” Gavel replied, reaching for his datapad.

Strikeout for his part, carefully steered both his Commander and General in the direction of the mess hall. “I think it would be best to get something to eat before we start preparing ourselves.” he said nonchalantly. “Wouldn’t want anyone to pass out from hunger again.”

Eris muttered something under hear breath, but didn’t protest. “Fine, if it’ll make you stop pestering me.”

“It will, Tar’ika.” 

“Hmm.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Gavel!” Eris snapped, reaching over to snatch the datapad from his hands. He blinked, confused at its loss. “General, I was doing reports.”

She waved her hand absently. “You can do them after you’ve eaten.” she turned a glare towards Strikeout. “And why, exactly, haven’t you scolded him for not eating?”

“Because Commander Gavel can remember to take care of himself.” 

“Mir’shebs.” she muttered affectionately as Strikeout smiled and leaned over to gently ruffle her hair.

Sighing, Eris stood. “I trust you can retrieve your alternate armor without much trouble?”

Gavel’s eyebrow rose. “And I suppose you’ll be retrieving your Jedi robes?” At the wrinkle in her nose, he sighed, pushing himself to standing. “Strikeout, go get both our armor and bring it to General Novhret’s quarters.”

He raised is eyebrow at his Commander. “Me? Why can’t you do it?”

Gavel sighed. “If you want to spend that much time with our General, than I will retrieve our armor.”

Eris shook her head. “I just don’t understand why I’m not allowed to wear armor during these missions.”

“Because most Jedi don’t?” Strikeout tried, receiving a glare for his effort. 

“I know that, mir’shebs.” she snapped.

“Well, there’s no need to snap at _me_ for it.” he practically snarled.

Gavel stepped bodily between them, gently pushing Strikeout to sit where he glared at his General.

“I’m coming with you to get armor.” Eris declared. “If I have to wear those di’kutla robes, than I’m just going to wear my armor underneath.”

Strikeout looked mock surprised. “What? You mean they don’t already do that?”

She rolled her eyes at him, and refused to rise to his bait. “Let’s just get going.”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A smirk curved across Eris’s face as she looked out over the 145 clones that made up the 16 9 member squads she, Gavel and Strikeout had managed to assemble. They all looked up at her, their helmets not yet on. They stood, as usual, on either side of her.

Her smirk widened. “Alright, time to wreak some chaos, boys.” she said, speaking the words she always did before missions.

A roar of approval went up through the ranks. Eris couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Strikeout joining in. 

“General.” Gavel said, and she turned her still smirking face to look at him, her corrupted eyes glittering. 

“Yes, Commander?” she said, deciding that she was in enough of a good mood to humor him.

“We’re almost there, General.” 

Eris’s smirk didn’t fade as she turned back to the still enthusiastic members of Chaos Battalion.

“Settle down, boys. You’ll get to have your fun. And soon, I promise.”

As the members of the battalion did as they were told and settled down, Eris turned to Gavel and Strikeout. 

Strikeout grinned broadly at her even as his helmet descended over his head. Two soft _click_ s told her that both helmets had snapped securely into place.

Gavel’s voice came through the speakers in his helmet. “Ready, General?”

“Always, Commander.” she replied, smile wide and eyes glittering. “Always.”


End file.
